Fletcher
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Character Appearance Personality Notes *Fletcher Class Destroyers have innate OASW regardless of remodels and equipment. *Fletcher Class Destroyers are able to obtain Long Attack Range if equipped with . *Fletcher Class Destroyers have 4 additional AACI APIs available, with different performance. ** x2 (API 34, +7 x1.6) ** x2 + (API 34, +7 x1.6) ** + (API 35, +6 x1.55) ** + + (API 36, +6 x1.55) ** x2 (API 37, +4 x1.45) **AACI is usually limited to a single roll to trigger per ship girl. A double roll occurs when Fletcher class have x2 or x2 + This roll is done independently of the other APIs. If conditions are fulfilled, the Fletcher class would effectively have twice the rate of triggering AACI than any other ship girls. Trivia *The Fletcher-class destroyers were the first USN destroyers built completely free of any Treaty restrictions, and were also the most numerous class of destroyers ever built, at a whopping 175 ships, launched and commissioned between 1942 and 1944. Thanks to the former, they were larger and more heavily armed than previous USN destroyer designs, and this also allowed for a much larger fuel capacity and range, which was essential in the vast Pacific Ocean where these ships would see combat in. Their larger size and displacement also allowed for the placement of additional anti-aircraft armament without the need to remove existing main battery mounts or torpedo tubes, unlike their predecessors. *''USS Fletcher'' was the nameship of the class, commissioned in 1942. **Her service lifetime would extend all the way to the Korean War, where she would be refitted and reclassified as an ASW escort destroyer with a new designation (DDE-445). She was later sold for scrap in 1972. **Her second incarnation is as a Spruance class destroyer from 1978 to decommissioning in 2004, where she was sunk in a torpedo test exercise in 2008. * The Combat Information Center (CIC) concept was developed aboard USS Fletcher by her XO, J.C. Wylie, and was first employed in the Naval Battle of Guadalcanal. As a result, the captain of Fletcher had a much greater grasp of the chaotic engagement than his counterparts. After his experiences aboard Fletcher at Guadalcanal, Wylie largely wrote the book on the subject: CIC Handbook For Destroyers, Pacific Fleet. * During the Battle of Tassafaronga, Fletcher ''was the van of the destroyer group. Her captain, William M. Cole, detected the Japanese destroyer column with SG Radar and was in an ideal torpedo attack position. The attack was denied by the commander of the cruisers, Carleton Wright, which spoiled the chance. Following the defeat many of the sailors from the sunken cruisers wound up in the water, and ''Fletcher ''rescued survivors from the ''Northampton ''by means of a cargo net floated with cork (hence why she's holding a net). *''USS Fletcher is one of the US Navy's most decorated ships during World War II, earning 15 battle stars for her service in the Pacific. She would also earn another 5 battle stars for service in the Korean War. *On the eve of the Naval Battle of Guadalcanal, her crew developed what was called at the time (by her XO Wylie) "triskaidekaphilia", or love of the number 13. The battle was to take place on Friday the 13th, with Fletcher ''the 13th ship in a 13-ship line of battle. Her hull number 445 sums to 13, as does the Task Force 67 she was a member of at the time. Her crew elected to embrace 13 as a lucky number, and indeed Fletcher was the only American ship to escape the battle unscathed. Three torpedoes, possibly from ''Amatsukaze, passed under her hull during the battle. Thereafter her crew referred to her as "Lucky 13." Category:World War II Survivors Category:USN Vessels